Maximum Carnage Unleash A Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: While trying to capture Tim Scam in a Laboratory . Clover ends up coming across the Carnage Symbiote . Now permanently bonded to the Symbiote Clover becomes the evil and murderous creature know only as Carnage.


Story Challenge Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or the Carnage symbiote. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and the Carnage symbiote is own by Marvel. I don't make money off this story.

Downtown Los Angeles. The city of angels and one of the biggest cites in the United States. Inside of a hi tech research laboratory the evil W.O.O.H.P. villain Tim Scam was walking through the dark and deserted lab going by some hi tech equipment and glass tanks filled with strange color liquids. Tim Scam had come to this laboratory to steal the one final part he needed for his black hole device that would in able him to not only rule the world with a iron fist but also take out W.O.O.H.P. off the face of the earth without lifting a finger or getting his hands dirty. But of course the recent thefts Scam had committed in other hi tech labs like the one he was in had not gone unnoticed by W.O.O.H.P. who had sent their top three agents Sam, Alex, and Clover after him in order to take him to prison. The last time Tim Scam had seen the of the three female spies was back at his hideout which he had set to blow up taking the three girls with it.

But Tim Scam had a feeling that those three girls would find a way out of his trap and would most likely come after him. Which meant Tim Scam had to find the missing part to his machine soon before he was discovered and captured. With that Tim Scam continued with his search. When just as he reach one side of the lab he saw the very thing he had come here searching for in the first place sitting on one of the research tables right in front of his face causing a small evil smile to appear on the villains face as he look at it.

"Well well looks like I finally found what I came here looking for. Now that I have the part I need for my black hole machine. I can get out of this place before those three troublesome girls show up and ruin my plans and once I have my machine up and running there will be nothing that W.O.O.H.P. or anyone else can do to stop me." said Tim Scam with a evil laugh

With that Tim Scam pick up the small metal part in is hands and prepared to leave before anyone could find him. When suddenly before Tim Scam could move 2 feet away from the table the door to the laboratory open and the lights in the room came on as to Tim Scam's surprise Sam, Alex, and Clover came bursting into the laboratory blocking Tim Scam's escape route.

"What are you three doing here and how did you escape from my trap?" demanded Tim Scam angry glaring daggers at Sam, Alex, and Clover

"Wouldn't you like to know Scam, As you should know by now that nothing you plan to get rid of us ever works as we know you to well to fall for your cheap traps." said Sam

"So how about you just be a good evil super villain for once and give up. Before we are force to drag you all the way back to prison." added Alex

"I don't think so girls. As I have come to far now to let three teenage girls like you stop me from completing my plan to take over the world. Lucky for me I always come up with a back up plan as I had a feeling you would escape from my trap." replied Tim Scam with a evil laugh

As soon as Tim Scam finish those words. Sam, Alex, and Clover quickly found themselves surrounded by all sides by a group of 15 tough looking and hi tech robots that look ready to tear them apart piece by piece.

"Man why is it that every time we try to capture the bad guy. They always send either their henchmen or a group of robots after us. Couldn't for once they listen to a word we tell them." said Clover getting into a fighting stance

"I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon Clover. But right now I think we should get rid of these tin cans before Tim Scam gets away." replied Sam as she look Clover and Alex as she got into a fighting stance as well.

With that Sam, Alex, and Clover quickly charge at the group of robots ready to take them out before Tim Scam could get away. While Sam and Alex were a some sort easy time taking out the robots. Clover was not so lucky as one of the robots mange to grab a hold of her and threw her through the air right into a glass tank holding a strange red and black substance that was mark strange unknowed substance. As soon as Clover hit the glass tank it completely shattered from the impact as Clover hit the floor of the lab and the strange substance poured all over her fallen body as it seem to cling to her body. As Clover struggled to get to her feet to face the robot. She was suddenly overcome with a strange and powerful feeling of rage and anger that she had never felt before as she wanted more then anything to tear the robot that had thrown her into metal shreds. As Clover got to her feet she was suddenly overcome with a renewed sense of powerful strength as the red and black liquid that was covering her seem to come alive as it moved around her body forming a skin tight suit and some kinda of mask form over her face as she let out what sounded like a evil and murderous laugh that was directed at the robot in front of her as she suddenly charge at it.

At that moment Sam and Alex had finally mange to take out the robots they had being fighting and were standing in front of Tim Scam ready to capture him and take him to jail. When suddenly the two girls along with Tim Scam heard what sounded like Clover laughing only it sounded very evil and murderous and didn't sound like their fellow spy and best friend at the same time. All of a suddenly Sam and Alex quickly had to grab a hold of Tim Scam as the three of hit the ground as the metal remains of a few of Scam's robots threw through the air and hit the floor around them looking like they had being torn to piece by a set of claws and teeth.

"Looks like I broke my new toys. To bad I was just starting having to have some fun ." said a female voice with a murderous laugh that sounded a little bit like Clover only much darker and eviler

Sam and Alex quickly turn their heads in the direction of the strange voice expecting to see Clover standing in front of them unharmed. But instead of Clover standing in front of them. They saw some sort of human figure that was completely red and black that was most definitely female by the shape of the body that had some sort of mask covering their face with two huge white patches on the mask where the eyes would be with a slit on the bottom of it that look like some sort of mouth filled with many sharp pointy teeth with a a long pink tongue coming out of it. But the most scary thing was the hands of the human creature ended in sharp claws that look like they could tear one of them in half without to much trouble. Both Sam and Alex had the feeling that this strange creature was somehow Clover as it seem to have spoken with her voice.

"Clover is that you? What happen to you?" ask Alex scared as she force the words to come out of her mouth as she look at the creature

"Not anymore Alex. I am no longer Clover but something even more." replied the creature as Clover's voice came out of it

"You got to be Clover. As if you aren't then what are you?" ask Sam looking at the creature as she and Alex started to crawel away from the creature in fright

"Oh believe me Sammy I am not your friend anymore. There's no more Clover and no more Symbiote. You can call me Carnage now you two and Tim Scam can entertain me by letting me making you all bleed to death and watching the blood flow out of your dead bodies." replied Carnage letting out a evil and murderous laugh as looking at Sam and Alex as she lick her tongue around her sharp teeth

With that Carnage's right hand change into some sort of ax while the left hand's claws grew bigger as Carnage leap towards the two scared girl's and Tim Scam with the killing intent.

That's it for the preview chapter of this story challenge. The reason I decided to write this challenge as I have had this idea running through my head for a while and decided to write it down as a story challenge for someone to write down as their own story. If any of you are interested in taking up this challenge and write it as a full story just send me a personal message to tell me what your ideas are and what you plan on doing for your story. Thank you and I am looking forward to the stories that come out of this story challenge.


End file.
